NCharlIesangelS
by briwd
Summary: NCIS Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' team and private investigators from the Los Angeles-based Charles Townsend Agency work together when their two cases merge into one with the kidnapping of NCIS Director Jenny Shepard. Based on the first season of Charlie's Angels and the third season of NCIS, with a surviving Caitlin Todd. Written for the Classic Crossovers challenge at NFA.
1. Chapter 1

**_For the Classic Crossovers challenge at NFA; a crossover between NCIS (based on Season Three with a surviving Kate Todd) and the classic Charlie's Angels series (based on Season One)._**

**Prologue**

**late April, 2006**

**Spotsylvania County, Virginia**

Janie del Prado and Michael Morton were out for a nice Sunday drive, in this rural eastern Virginia county, halfway between Washington and Richmond.

According to those who knew them in their Fairfax neighborhood, the model and her ex-Marine husband were the perfect couple.

Janie came from an affluent southern California family, and the beautiful, blonde, tanned Venice native had made a nice modeling career for herself. Michael was blue-collar, raised by a single mom from West Virginia, and had saved the lives of his platoon in a sneak attack by terrorists in Afghanistan.

He had no real family, as his mother died of cancer before his honorable discharge, and struggled to find work after relocating to northern Virginia. She was very close to her family, but possessed an independent streak that mom and dad found disconcerting.

She met him on the rebound, having been taken for a ride by a football player who was committing himself to her and at least one other woman in 17 other NFL cities. They hit it off and - against her parents' wishes - married eight months later.

His mother would have loved her if she was still alive. Her parents hate him, but she's in love, and he with her.

Somewhere in eastern Virginia, Spotyslvania County, on a country road, a county police deputy came across an abandoned Corvette, off the road, next to a tree. The deputy went to take a close look, and found Janie del Prado's body laying back in the drivers' seat, shot twice in the chest.

Forensics found no fingerprints on nor in the car - nor on the body.

No sign of Morton was seen, other than his fingerprints on the passenger seat and door.

Spotsylvania County Police put out a BOLO for Morton, and no one's seen him since they were spotted leaving a Fairfax-area restaurant after church, headed out for their drive.

**Three weeks later, mid-May**  
**Los Angeles**  
**The Charles Townsend Detective Agency**

Antonio and Melody del Prado sat on the couch in the agency's main office, still forlorn over the loss of their middle daughter. They loved her greatly, as they do their other five children, and three weeks after burying her they're still mourning her death - and growing angrier and angrier about the man they suspect caused it.

Antonio - who inherited a great fortune from his father and made his name as a movie director - knew Charlie Townsend from numerous social gatherings in Hollywood and L.A. He and Melody - an actress and singer - decided to approach Townsend after everyone else they had gone to didn't respond as they thought.

They met Townsend's representative, John Bosley, at the agency's office, and waited for its three private investigators to show up.

All were held up by traffic, but made it by 1:30 p.m.

Black-haired Sabrina Duncan; brunette Kelly Garrett; and blond Jill Munroe had established themselves as beautiful, high-class, professional private eyes, among the best in L.A. and probably the entire United States.

All were dressed stylishly and appropriately for a corporate atmosphere, all wearing suits and heels. Jill and Kelly wore satin blouses, Sabrina a turtleneck - it _was _cooler than normal for early May.

Antonio and Melody both knew that none of these women floated on their looks - they may use them to get people off their guards, but all three were very competent investigators. They had to be - "Charlie's Angels" were perhaps their final resort.

"_You've met my angels_," Charlie said, from the 30-year-old speakerphone on Bosley's desk. _"I like to say, 'once upon a time, there were three beautiful girls who went to the police academy, each assigned very hazardous duties. I took them away from all that to work for me.'_"

Melody chuckled. "They're very beautiful," she said, "and I have heard how good they are."

"Thank you," Sabrina Duncan said. "You're kind to say that. Before we go on, I wanted to say how sorry we are for your loss."

"Thank you," Antonio said. "Janie is...was...very special..." There were no tears from either parent; they had shed a million in the past three weeks. Now they wanted answers.

"_Angels, you know the details of the case?_" Charlie said on the loudspeaker.

"Yeah," Jill Munroe answered. "I _am_ curious about the reaction by the local police in Virginia."

"We're more than happy to help," Kelly Garrett said, "we're wondering why it's gotten to _us_. Why the police aren't doing what they're supposed to do."

"The Spotsylvania County Police told me this is an 'open-and-shut' case," Antonio said. "They're dragging their feet. Not just moving too slowly for Melody and I, not moving at _all_."

"Says here," John Bosley said, looking at the case file, "the police put out a BOLO for her husband, who's missing."

"Scum," Antonio spit out.

"Excuse me?" Jill asked.

"_Scum of the earth_," Antonio said, slowly and angrily. "_He_ did this. _He_ took her. He's behind this somehow."

Sabrina looked at the case file, at the note from Charlie about the parents and their opinion of Janie's husband.

"Mr. and Mrs. del Prado, Michael Morton is _missing_. They didn't find his prints on...Janie. How...how do you know he is involved with her murder and not a _victim_ himself?"

"Miss Duncan, he _seduced_ Janie!" Melody shouted. "He was a drug addict! My husband knows a federal agent in Washington who says he was connected to a drug dealer that Naval intelligence has tried to capture for months. I know, I know, I know this...Morton..._he killed our Janie_!"

The del Prados gave each Angel, and Bosley, a fierce look.

"We are getting the run around from the county police in Virginia," Antonio said. "We went to the FBI in Los Angeles, spoke to an agent in Quantico, and were told it is not the FBI's jurisdiction. We went to the Naval intelligence in San Diego-"

"-NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service, they call it-" Melody.

"-NCIS, investigators, intelligence, whatever they are, we went to their field office in San Diego, and their agent at Camp Pendleton," Antonio said. "They told us they had no jurisdiction. Now you can see why we came to Charles, and to you."

The del Prados grasped each other's hands, and Melody laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

"These federal agencies and county police may not care about our Janie, but she is our life..." Antonio's voice trailed off, as he looked down at the floor, then up at Sabrina. "You _have_ to _help_ us."

"Mr. and Mrs. del Prado," Sabrina replied, "we have dealt with some pretty difficult situations before. We've dealt with federal agencies. Let us deal with these people, on your behalf. We'll help find who killed your daughter, and get justice for her."

"_And,_" Townsend said on the speakerphone, "_having worked for a federal agency myself - the CIA - many years ago, I know people in Washington. I'll talk with them, while the Angels go to Washington and Virginia to speak with the appropriate agencies._"

**Washington, D.C.**  
**Navy Yard**  
**NCIS Headquarters**

Although he's already got an important case on his hands, NCIS agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew his Major Case Response Team needed to handle the Janie del Prado murder investigation.

And his boss - NCIS Director Jenny Shepard - was ordering him not to take it up.

"Jethro. You have two drug dealers," - Brian and James Dempsey - "both moving drugs for South African drug cartels, selling them to Naval personnel in Norfolk, _on base_ in some instances, presenting a _threat_ to Naval facilities and personnel," Shepard told Gibbs in her office, as he stood in front of her desk, with her seated behind it.

"Then, according to Agent Yates, one of them" - James - "the one we _don't_ have in custody is a _suspect_ in half-a-dozen _homicides_. And according to Agent Yates and FBI, he's suspected of running his _own_ drug ring here in Washington."

"I _know_ what Cassie said, Jenny," Gibbs said. "Bring her into the case to help me with the Dempsey brothers. I've already got four agents, not counting myself. Let me borrow another agent-"

"-for the del Prado case," Shepard replied. "It's a _civilian_ case, even if the missing husband is an ex-Marine-"

"-and the county cops down there dropped the ball-" Gibbs.

"So _you _want it," Shepard told him. "I _need _you to get these brothers. _That's_ what your team will concentrate on. I'll assign del Prado to another agent here or to Norfolk."

Gibbs, exasperated, turned to leave Shepard's office.

"Jethro," Shepard said, "we're _not_ equals anymore. We're _not_ teammates working together in Paris. When I give you orders, I _expect_ you to carry them out _without question_ as your Director and _your boss_."

"I _know _you're the Director, Jenny," Gibbs said, leaving to make his way to the bullpen where his team worked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spotsylvania County, Virginia**

The three female private eyes from the Charles Townsend Detective Agency in Los Angeles went undercover in order to discover why the local police had closed the Janie del Prado/Michael Morton case.

Kelly Garrett "joined" the Spotsylvania County Police Department as a rookie officer, "fresh out of college".

Sabrina Duncan arrived at SCPD headquarters the afternoon of Kelly's first day, as a "reporter" from "Police Magazine".

Jill Munroe, clad in her best - and tightest - top and Daisy Dukes, snooped around the SCPD garage, making "friends" with the officers there. And asking questions about the del Prado/Morton wreck.

John Bosley - Mr. Townsend's representative - showed up at SCPD as a "concerned citizen, newly moved into the neighborhood".

They all were made by the end of the first day.

**Fairfax, Virginia**

"Our. Worst. Case. Ever." Jill whined into the phone in a room of a five-star Fairfax, Virginia hotel.

"I honestly didn't expect much to come of your investigation, Angels, so don't beat yourselves up," Townsend replied from his mansion in Los Angeles - the Angels and Bosley hearing him on speaker.

"The sheriff was pretty open with us," Kelly added.

"They're not trying to hide anything," Sabrina said. "They don't believe it's anything more than an open-and-shut case."

"A sad wreck that took the life of a promising young woman," Bosley said. "Nice of them to let us find the Marine, though."

"Actually, they are deferring to NCIS," Townsend replied, "since he is a Marine and they have jurisdiction in cases involving former Marines."

"They have a BOLO out on the guy but because of 'budget cuts' they can't have their detectives fully investigate it," Kelly added. "You think they'd rather not be bothered with this?"

"Looks that way to me," Jill said. "They have a detective monitoring the case, whatever that means-"

"In name only," Bosley said. "They're letting us do the foot work."

"And NCIS," Townsend added. "Speaking of NCIS, Angels, grab your gear."

"Our what, Charlie?" Sabrina.

"'Grab your gear' is what Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the Special Agent in Charge of the Major Case Response Team at the Washington field office, tells his agents when they prepare to investigate a crime scene," Townsend said. "You will be working with him and his team on this particular case."

"I hope he's easier to work with than the Spotsylvania County Police were," Kelly said.

"He has his ways, I'm told," Townsend answered. "I am assured by the NCIS Director, Ms. Jenny Shepard, that Agent Gibbs and his team will give you their full cooperation. They will have the lead, we will assist. And Director Shepard is expecting you."

**Washington**

"Ziva. DiNozzo. Find Brian Dempsey," Gibbs said to his Senior Field Agent, Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, and Officer Ziva David, the liaison to NCIS from Israel's Mossad Agency.

Minutes later, Tony and Ziva hopped in an SUV in NCIS's evidence garage, and took off to find Brian, the one of the drug-running Dempsey brothers who wasn't keeping a very low profile.

Special Agent Kate Todd looked on as the SUV drove away from the garage.

Nearly a year ago, she almost died on a rooftop in Norfolk, Virginia; only a stiff wind saved her from having her brains blown out by a bullet from Ari Haswari's sniper rifle - and only luck kept her and Abby Sciuto from being shot to death by Ari at the Navy Yard.

They found the bastard. She wanted to pull the trigger herself.

Instead Ari's half-sister did the honors, and as her reward was added to Gibbs' team as Mossad liaison by the new director, Jenny Shepard, herself.

That made for a year of the most awkward working environment Kate had ever found herself in.

She in essence was being forced to work with the half-sister of the man who tried to murder her; her friend and teammate Abby; and their leader, Gibbs - and that's not counting Ari's bomb that nearly killed Tony, McGee and herself.

_Who in their right mind thought that was possibly a good idea?_

_Jenny, that's who. And she was the boss._

While Kate worked more closely with Gibbs, Ziva found herself assigned to Tony, which at first didn't bother Kate; she and Gibbs had worked cases numerous times in the past couple of years, and she found him to be much more professional and pleasant to work with than the immature DiNozzo.

But then Kate got assigned to work with McGee, and immediately she was impressed with how much the young agent had learned, and especially how he stood up to Tony and his antics. She stood by him when he was wrongfully accused of killing a D.C. Metro detective, and helped him in the case involving his sister, Sarah.

Kate also noticed changes in Tony. She couldn't deny that he was slowly maturing, acting more like a man than like a childish jock; Jenny's ultimatum to Kate to "stop acting like a bitch" to Tony actually helped improve things (as did Jenny's order to Tony to "stop acting like a kid").

And Kate saw that she actually admired the guy, and even liked him.

Deep down, she really liked him. And, she was jealous of Ziva.

Ziva not only worked the bulk of the team's cases partnered with Tony, she also bantered with him more than anyone else on the team. Initially most of it was the same old Tony she had tolerated for her first two years at NCIS; then it...changed.

Tony was looser, having fun, and acting like an adult, in a way that Kate found to be appealing.

Two months before, when the major's son showed up at his high school with a bomb strapped to his body, and Gibbs was taken hostage, Tony had to step up and lead the team.

That night, Kate saw what kind of leader Tony could be, and her respect and admiration for him grew immensely. The next morning, she heard some of the same banter, the same jokes, from DiNozzo that she saw going back to Air Force One; and yet, this was a man who was growing up, and maturing into a potentially great agent and leader.

That Tony, Kate thought, she could follow.

And care for. And love.

If only Ziva wasn't in the way.

If Kate spent the bulk of her time working with Gibbs and McGee - and down in Abby's forensics lab - and liking Tony from afar, she at best tolerated ZIva. Because of Ari, and Jenny, she had to work with Ziva but she didn't have to socialize with her.

Gibbs hadn't pushed it and in fact told Jenny more than once to back off when the director wanted to 'bring them together'. Abby didn't push it, either, after the slapping incident between herself and Ziva; Abs was accepting Ziva in her own way, but still felt loyalty to Kate.

Kate and Ziva found an acceptable medium, allowing them to work together. It held, even when they ended up arguing over some minutae in Abby's lab that was broken up by, of all people, Jimmy Palmer.

He, Ducky, McGee and Tony had accepted her, Abs and Gibbs slightly less so, but more than enough to regard her as part of the team. And, eventually, so did Kate.

Even if she did wish more and more that it was McGee, not DiNozzo, that Ziva was paired with.

"Got _work_ to do, Kate?"

Gibbs appeared right behind her - he tended to do that, and after nearly three years working with the man still hadn't figured out how he managed to do that.

"How do you _do_ that, Gibbs?" she said.

"What I'm _really_ interested in, Kate, is how we work the Dempsey brothers case and the dead model and her missing Marine husband," Gibbs answered, as he motioned for Kate to follow him into the elevator.

"I thought Jenny told you _not_ to follow up on them," Kate said, as Gibbs hit the button for the third floor.

"Jenny told me to concentrate on the _Dempsey brothers,_" Gibbs said. "Kinda hard, though, not to follow up on the model and the Marine when the model's parents ask for help."

"Help?"

"Yeah, Kate. Help. As in take the Janie del Prado case."

"They're asking _us_ to take the case," Kate replied, "that the Spotsylvania County police closed, that San Diego said it had no jurisdiction over-"

"County police may have closed it, Kate," Gibbs said, as the elevator opened onto the third floor; he and Kate walked out toward the bullpen. "Doesn't keep us from reopening it. And San Diego doesn't have jurisdiction; the death happened in _our_ back yard. _Our_ jurisdiction."

Gibbs walked past McGee to the big monitor in the bullpen.

"McGee," Gibbs said to his now junior field agent, "you have the del Prados up?"

"On the screen, boss," McGee replied.

The faces of Antonio and Melody del Prado appeared on the monitor.

"Agent Gibbs?" Antonio said.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. del Prado," Gibbs replied. "This is special field agent Kate Todd, and junior field agent Tim McGee."

"Our condolescences to you for the loss of your daughter Janie," Kate said.

"Thank you," Melody said. "Janie was our-"

"Melody!" Antonio interrupted, holding up his hand to quiet her. "Agent Gibbs. I understand it is _your_ field office, not San Diego, which has jurisdiction over the case involving our beloved - and deceased - daughter."

"That's correct," Gibbs replied. "San Diego and Camp Pendleton didn't have jurisdiction because her death happened in Virginia. That's _why_ San Diego told you it couldn't investigate the case."

"I assume you're up to speed, including the fact those hillbilly cops there closed the damn case," Antonio said, angrily.

"Yeah, but that doesn't prevent me from reopening it," Gibbs answered. "Which I intend to do."

"Can you find what happened to Janie?" Melody, in tears, pleaded.

"Darling," Antonio said to Melody, "we know WHO murdered her. My question to you, Agent Gibbs, is how _quickly_ you can find the bastard."

"Mr. and Mrs. del Prado," Gibbs replied, "we are going to do everything we can to find out what happened there. We will investigate all aspects of this case-"

"Agent Gibbs, I understand your team is handling _another_ case," Antonio said. "Are those young people the two agents who will help you investigate my daughter?"

Gibbs looked at Kate, wondering what in hell del Prado was talking about.

"Mr. del Prado," Gibbs retorted, "_all_ of my agents are more than capable of handling any investigation assigned to them-"

"So that means you will assign your senior agent and the Mossad officer to this case," Antonio demanded. "Or must my lovely wife and I settle for the former Secret Service agent and the technical wizard?"

"_Excuse_ me?" Kate said, incredulously.

"Sir?" McGee said, also incredulously.

"Are you _questioning_ my ability to investigate this case, Mr. del Prado? And what does the makeup of my particular agents have to do with anything?"

"Antonio, Ms. Shepard said that they could use assistance-" Melody said to her husband.

"The Director said they could use the help," her husband answered. "Which is why we're sending the girls from the agency to help them."

"Mr. del Prado," Gibbs said firmly. "'_Girls_ from the agency'?"

"Agent Gibbs," Antonio said. "We hired the Charles Townsend Detective Agency to find out what happened to Janie. They insisted they couldn't investigate without the cooperation and assistance of NCIS...I'm a man of influence here, in Los Angeles - and in Washington. I speak with powerful people daily and am used to getting things done. So after speaking with Mr. Townsend, he and I took the time to call your director, Mr. Shepard."

"Jenny?" Kate said to Gibbs, before rolling her eyes, which Antonio saw and jumped on.

"Young lady, I am impressed with Ms. Shepard, her decision-making skills and her leadership ability," Antonio said. "If she wasn't in such an important position, leading a federal intelligence agency, I would have her as a CEO."

"Would you still...'have'..._me_ investigating this case?" Gibbs replied. "Then allow _me_ to investigate it. _Trust_ me, _and_ my team."

"I do because I trust that you will proceed however Ms. Shepard directs you to," Antonio retorted, "and that will involve the assistance of Mr. Townsend's Angels."

Kate was aghast, McGee stunned at Antonio del Prado's...nerve. Gibbs stood, impassively, not allowing Mr. del Prado to get a read on him.

"Angels?" Gibbs said.

"Mr. Townsend's private detectives, all female, all with police _and_ investigative experience," Antonio said. "Charles is a long-time friend and business associate. I trust him like I trust few others. Melody and I are grateful for his help in this difficult time, and we _expect_ that you will work with Mr. Townsend's Angels."

"_I'll_ make the determination on who I work with, Mr. del Prado-" Gibbs.

"They're on their way to your Navy Yard now, looking for _answers_, just like Melody and I are," Antonio said. "This is...this is my wife's and my daughter. I will settle for nothing less than the best. I am told you are the best NCIS has, and Mr. Townsend is the best private investigation agency in the country. Together, I expect you to find the bastard who murdered our Janie...Mr. Townsend and I will speak soon with you and your director for a status update. Until then, farewell."

The video feed from California cut out.

"'Farewell'?...'Mr. Townsend's _Angels_'?...Gibbs WHAT is going on here? What's Jenny _up_ to?" Kate asked.

"I'm going to find out," Gibbs said, as he looked up towards Jenny's office. "Kate: find out everything you can about Townsend's 'Angels' as fast as you can, then call Tony for an update on Dempsey. McGee: use your 'technical wizard' skills to find out about del Prado and Townsend. And where those private eyes are and how soon they'll arrive."

"Boss, I can tell you a little about Antonio del Prado," McGee said, going to his computer, calling up some documents on his screen, then sending the feed to the monitor.

"Antonio del Prado: California businessman, made his fortune in telecommunications, 22nd richest man in the United States," McGee said. "Gold Pacific Broadcasting, based in Los Angeles, owns several TV and radio stations mostly west of the Rockies, as well as Taiwan, Indonesia, Australia, and Japan. Said to have friends on the Hill, some at the Pentagon. Helped fund campaigns for several prominent Republican senators and representatives, and the past eight GOP Presidential candidates. Rumored to have the ear of every actual and wanna-be prominent politician in D.C., according to a Newsweek article from four years ago."

"That would _explain_ Jenny," Gibbs said. "Good work, McGee. If 'Charlie's Angels' show up while I'm upstairs, hold them here and come get me."

At that, Gibbs made his way up the stairs, to confront Jenny Shepard.

Kate decided to call Tony, and get the status update out of the way, as she began compiling info on Jill Munroe and John Bosley.

"Tony," she said, "Gibbs wants an update."

"Tell the boss Brian Dempsey is secured and on his way for his visit with his friends from NCIS," Tony said, while placing an order at an Arby's.

"Hey! I want two beef and cheddars, curly fries, cheese sauce, and a medium Coke," Kate heard Dempsey yell in the background.

"You are the prisoner. You do not get to order food!" Kate heard Ziva yell back.

"Sounds like you're having a great time," Kate joked to Tony.

"Large roast beef, large curly fries with Arby's sauce-oh, sorry, Kate. Real barrel of fun, that Dempsey guy. He and Ziva are getting along famously," Kate heard Tony say, as Ziva and Dempsey argued. "Ask McGee if he wants anything, and what about you?"

"Unless Arby has started serving soy products, or anything healthy, no thank you," Kate said, pulling up background info on Sabrina Duncan and Kelly Garrett. "McGee? Tony wants to know if you want Arby's."

"I'm good," McGee said, as he looked up financials and background on Charlie Townsend and his agency.

"How long before you're back?" Kate asked Tony.

"Oh, probably twenty minutes," Tony answered. "This guy was outside Landover. There's traffic, and we hadn't eaten since breakfast. Where's the boss?"

"Upstairs talking with Jenny," Kate answered. "She handed him another case...dead model, missing ex-Marine husband in Virginia. Her parents, from Los Angeles, dad's apparently knows a lot of people on the Hill and finances their campaigns. Wants us to investigate."

"When we're already working the Dempseys?"

"Get this," Kate said. "The guy hired a private eye agency in L.A. to 'help' us."

The third-floor elevator dinged nearby.

"Help?" Tony said.

"Kate," McGee said, standing and looking toward the elevator. "I think we should get agent Gibbs."

"What's Probie going on about?" Tony said, hearing McGee.

"Tony, I gotta go," Kate replied. "Those private eyes are here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Navy Yard, NCIS Headquarters**

Three beautiful, athletic, statuesque women - and a pudgy man with a receding hairline - walked off the elevator on to the third floor, uncertain as to where they were going.

"Over _there_!"

"No. Over _here_!"

"The instructions said to the _left_ off the elevator-"

Kate Todd saw the guy pointing in the opposite direction of where she and the rest of her team worked, and thought letting them get lost - as much as she herself prefer it - might be a bad idea.

McGee took the initiative ahead of Kate, waved his arms and caught their attention.

"Bosley...I think your directions were wrong," said the brunette, pointing in Kate and McGee's direction. "_That_ way."

"_AHA_!" the man said, and led the three women straight to McGee, who stood in front of Tony DiNozzo's desk.

"And you two must be part of Leroy Gibbs' team!" the man said. "Good day, sir, miss. My name is John Bosley, and my lady friends and I are from the Charles Townsend Detective Agency-"

"We _know_," Kate replied. "We've been expecting you. I'm Special Agent Kate Todd. This" - Kate motioned to McGee - "is Special Agent Tim McGee."

"Nice to meet you," said the raven-haired woman, whom Kate thought may be the actual leader of the group. "Sabrina Duncan. This is Kelly Garrett" - the brunette - "and Jill Munroe" - the blonde - "and of course, John Bosley."

"If you'll excuse me a moment, I need to run upstairs to get my boss," McGee said, leaving Kate with 'Charlie's Angels'.

"I hope we haven't come at a bad time," Kelly said.

_Well, according to Gibbs the best time would have been not at all,_ Kate thought.

"Well, we're always busy," Kate answered. "We're working a case right now in fact...but we certainly have time for you, and if you'll wait a few minutes, Special Agent in Charge Leroy _Jethro_ Gibbs will be down to meet you."

They didn't have long to wait; a minute later, McGee, Gibbs and NCIS Director Jenny Shepard made their way down the stairs to the bullpen. More introductions were made - with Kate noticing that Gibbs looked like he wanted to strangle the director - before Jenny motioned for Gibbs, the Angels and Bosley to join her up in the conference room.

Upstairs in the conference room, Jenny rehashed the details of the del Prado case, with Gibbs wondering if the director shouldn't just handle the case herself and let him handle the Dempseys.

"Of course, Mr. Bosley, your team will be working together with Agent Gibbs' team on this case," Jenny said.

"I'm confident we'll work together just fine, _right_ Leroy?" Bosley said, grinning like a loon.

Gibbs responded with a long glare.

Downstairs, Kate and McGee were sending bios on each of Townsend's detectives, and Bosley, and Townsend himself to Gibbs' email.

"I haven't seen Boss this crazy since Ari," McGee said.

"Thanks for reminding me of _that_," Kate replied, with a smirk, then ran over to McGee's desk. "But yeah...did you _see_ that look on his face when Jenny brought them down here-"

"-and when the Director brought them up," McGee said. "You had a chance to read their bios?"

"A little," Kate replied. "They all have police experience, like Tony...but unlike Tony, they went to Townsend's agency."

" So they have some law enforcement background and it's not quite like they're a bunch of pretty faces who have no idea what they're doing," McGee said.

"You _sure_, McGee?" Kate said. "Tony worked as a cop and a detective. These women came straight out of the police academy in Los Angeles. Desk work. Directing traffic. You had ten times the field experience they did when you joined our team."

"Well...they _did_ help expose that women's prison farm in Louisiana," McGee countered. "Hey. You're taking Gibbs' side, aren't you?"

"And you're _not_?" Kate said. "Or are you 'blinded' by their beauty?"

"Come on. You know Gibbs doesn't like working with outsiders, period."

"And especially those who have no real experience."

"The Director is not going to put someone out in the field that doesn't belong-"

"And they don't belong out _there_," Kate countered. "Gibbs - and _we_, lest you forget - now have two cases to work. And Gibbs, and _we_, have to keep in the back of our minds how not to let those women and that guy get themselves killed."

Kate's phone rang, and she ran over to pick it up.

"_KAAAAATIE_. We're _HOOOOOMMEE_." Tony crooned.

Tony's van had just arrived in the garage downstairs, with Ziva and Brian Dempsey.

"Tony. Our guests are here," Kate replied.

"Three women, you said," Tony said, as he got out of the van. "Are they hot? Blondes, brunettes? Redheads, for the boss?"

"One blonde, one brune-_DiNozzo_."

"Kate...I'm an _investigator_," Tony continued, as Ziva and Brian Dempsey argued in the background. "It's my job to know whom I'm working with."

"Hey _LOVERBOY_!" Dempsey yelled. "Tell your girlfriend over here to shut her piehole!"

"_YOU_ may shut _YOUR POTHOLE_," Ziva yelled back. "I should have listened to Tony when he suggested we use the _MUZZLE_ on you."

"Longest three hours of my life," Tony said on his cell phone to Kate. "Guy's the most obnoxious _ass_ I've ever met-"

"Hey _STARBUCK_," said Dempsey, who had taken by now to referring to Tony by every 70s TV actor and '80s rock star he could think of. "Tell your girlfriend that it's a _drive_ through, not a _ride_ through. How long has she lived here in America anyway?"

"I am _NOT_ his 'girlfriend'" Ziva yelled back.

"A very pleasant man, Kate, as you can _HEAR_," Tony hissed into his cell. "Would you like the pleasure of meeting this fine example of manhood now or wait until Ziva escorts him upstairs?"

"I'll _wait_," Kate replied. "Male pigs are a dime a dozen."

Tony shut his phone. "That seals it," he said. "Kate refuses to come down. You're taking him up."

"I will _pay_ you to take this...man...up for me," Ziva replied.

"No way," Tony said. "My rock beat your scissors. And I have the bag that happens to have five million dollars of heroin in it."

"That's nothing," Dempsey smugly said.

"I disagree," Tony said. "I've got a feeling that your South African suppliers won't feel the same way-"

"And considering how much you owe them, you should be thankful that you are in our custody," Ziva interjected.

"NCIS is your _NEW_ best friend," Tony said.

"_Great_," Dempsey replied. "But I don't care what you do to me because I'm not talking."

Dempsey put up a fight with Ziva as she tried to get him into the elevator, yelling and screaming and demanding she remove his handcuffs, but she and Tony eventually got him inside.

"_You_ are the problem because you are insulting, crude and annoying!" Ziva yelled.

"_I'M_ annoying?" Dempsey replied. "What about your boyfriend? _HE'S_ the annoying one. How many Top Gun references can someone make in a three-hour trip? Who _ELSE_ would ramble on and on about that crappy movie for a half hour much less this long? You're giving me a headache, man. A migraine-"

"_STOP IT_!" Ziva screamed, before the elevator door shut.

"Heads up," Tony said to Kate on his cell. "God's gift to women is on his way up with our favorite Israeli ninja."

"I'll call Gibbs," said Kate, motioning for McGee to meet her in front of the back elevator.

"_Boss_!" McGee yelled, seeing Gibbs, the Angels and Bosley at the top of the stairs. "Dempsey's on his way up."

"Stay in the bullpen," Gibbs muttered to them, as he ran down, coffee in hand.

Just as Gibbs got to the elevator door, he - along with Kate and McGee - saw Dempsey flat on the floor, Ziva kneeling beside him.

They all saw Ziva feel for a pulse, then look at the three agents, stunned.

"He is dead," she told them.

Gibbs, Kate and McGee were floored.

And the Angels, and Bosley, having quietly followed behind them, were shocked.

"Looks like we've found ourselves in the middle of another case," Bosley said quietly.

"Or a _mess_," Sabrina whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sabrina Duncan took in the scene around her.

The elevator where Brian Dempsey was found dead - with Ziva David next to her - had become an active crime scene.

Ziva, ordered to her desk, banged her fist in frustration.

Tony DiNozzo was photographing and Kate Todd sketching the scene; NCIS's medical examiner, Donald Mallard and his assistant, Jimmy Palmer, were examining the body; and Tim McGee carrying equipment and wearing an NCIS jacket and cap.

"Why is he wearing that uniform?" Jill Munroe asked Sabrina, Kelly Garrett and John Bosley.

"Must be some kind of regulation," Bosley replied.

"It _is_," Kelly said. "When we were at the academy I met a homicide detective who worked a case with NCIS. Their agents and their medical examiner wore uniforms like McGee's at the crime scene. A requirement."

"Why aren't the rest of them wearing _their_ uniforms?" Bosley asked.

"Would _YOU_?" Sabrina said. "Think about it. Even the guy with the camera's giving him a hard time about it. Besides...they have more important things to worry about than a jacket and cap."

Gibbs, walking past them enroute to the elevator, briefly caught Sabrina's eye.

"Oh does he look _mad_," Jill said.

"Let's not _push _it," Kelly said. "Anybody want to try to talk to..._her_?", nodding her head subtly in Ziva's direction.

"You sure that won't tick off the big guy even more?" Bosley said.

"We're not his priority at the moment," Sabrina said. "Kelly. Go talk to her. We'll keep an eye out for agent Gibbs and the director-"

"Hey," Jill interjected. "If the guy with the camera, Tony, comes back here, I'll chat him up."

"Oh _really_," Kelly said, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I've caught his _eye_," she replied. "And he _is _kinda cute."

Kelly, glancing over towards the elevator to make sure the agents didn't notice her, made her way to Ziva's desk, and tried to start a conversation.

"You _okay_?" Kelly asked her.

"I...am _fine_," Ziva said, with a stoic demeanor. "I apologize, but I cannot talk with anyone at the moment."

"Because of Gibbs?" Kelly said.

"Because I cannot talk," Ziva answered, "but thank you for your concern."

Kate Todd - still sketching the elevator - glanced back towards the bullpen, and saw Kelly trying to talk to Ziva; Kate opted not to raise the issue with Gibbs, as he was upset enough over the situation in general.

If Ziva couldn't or wouldn't talk to anyone, Tony DiNozzo would.

With Kelly joining Sabrina and Bosley next to the windows overlooking the Navy Yard, Jill made her way towards Tony.

"Hi, agent DiNozzo," Jill said, innocently, batting her eyes as DiNozzo put his camera on his desk.

Tony definitely noticed.

"Hello," he replied. "Are you a visitor?"

"I'm Jill," she said, "with the Townsend Agency."

Tony paused for a few moments, then remembered the phone conversation he had with Kate enroute back to the Navy Yard.

"Oh yeah! The 'agency'!" Tony said, quietly, as not to risk Gibbs overhearing him - and incurring his wrath. "'Very' Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. And you are Jill-?"

"Jill," she said with a smile. "Jill Munroe."

"My pleasure," Tony replied, also with a smile, before noticing Kate glaring at him from the elevator, where "Ducky" Mallard and Gibbs were conversing over the body.

"Uh, sorry that we haven't been properly introduced," Tony said, as Kate made her way back to the bullpen.

"That's okay," Jill said. "How's the crime scene?"

"Well," Tony said, "the guy's _dead_, obviously. We don't know why yet. Dr. Mallard, over there - we call him Ducky - will examine the body downstairs in the morgue-"

"_Excuse _me," said Kate, stepping in between Tony and Jill, glaring at DiNozzo, then turning to Jill. "I'm so sorry," she said, politely, "but we're not supposed to discuss crime scenes with observers."

"I'm sorry?" Jill said. "I thought we were working together-"

"We _are_," Kate said, "but _not_ on this particular case, and regulations-"

"Pardon me, _Katie_," Tony said - annoying Kate in the process by answering her with her non-preferred nickname. "As Senior Field Agent of the MCRT, I can tell you-"

"Gibbs," Kate interjected, smiling, and looking back and forth twice towards the elevator.

"Gibbs?" Tony said, before catching on to what Kate was trying to tell him. "Oh..._OH_."

"Yeah," Kate said. "Ms. Munroe, I'm sure Gibbs or the director will fill you in as necessary on what's going on over there. Tony, I think Gibbs wants us for something."

"He _does_?" Tony replied to Kate, before looking back at Jill. "Ms. Munroe, listen...once I get a spare moment, I'll-"

"You'll do _WHAT_, DiNozzo?"

Gibbs strode right up to Tony.

"What is it you'll _DO_, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, calmly, directly and still a bit ticked off.

"Uh...go down to Abby's lab and get these photos _processed_, boss!" Tony said, grabbing his camera and running towards the stairs. "Nice to meet you..._sorry_ boss! Going _now_, boss!"

Kate Todd rolled her eyes, as she had done a thousand times before when DiNozzo said or did something she found to be ridiculous.

Jill started to say something to Gibbs, but he turned around and motioned for Ziva to follow him.

Jill, walking back to where Kelly, Sabrina and Bosley stood, noticed Gibbs taking Ziva behind the staircase leading up to the director's office and MTAC.

All four noticed Tony coming back into the bullpen, intercepted by Kate, and both of them walking near the back elevator to argue.

"Didn't the folder state that DiNozzo was second in command?" Jill asked the group.

"Yeah," Sabrina said, "but that young woman sure looks like _she _is."

"You _know_," Bosley said, looking back at the Angels. "_She _might be a good candidate."

"Bosley," Kelly said. "We're here to work with these people, not _recruit_ them."

"That's _not_ the only thing we're here to do," Bosley corrected her.

"You mean-" Kelly.

"I mean Charlie has told me to be on the lookout," Bosley replied, "for new _talent_...not replacements."

"What in the world does _that _mean?" Kelly said.

"Charlie's looking to _expand _the agency," Sabrina said. "I _KNEW _it!"

"You knew _what_?" Bosley said.

"I _hear _things," Sabrina said, coyly.

"Well, that _Kate_ woman would make a good candidate, and so would _Ziva_-" Kelly said.

"-assuming she wasn't involved in that crime scene," Jill said. "I don't think Charlie wants to bring somebody in who committed murder."

"Innocent before proven guilty doesn't just apply to Americans," Sabrina said. "How many cases have we seen or heard about where someone looked guilty only to be proven innocent?"

"Well, how about _her_?" Bosley said, glancing towards another woman making her way through the bullpen towards the crime scene.

Abby Sciuto, dressed in a white shirt, black vest, plaid skirt and knee-high white socks, was tall, perky, and totally Goth, her pigtails bouncing as she made her way towards Gibbs and Ziva.

"Abigail Sciuto, their forensics person," Bosley said. "Now _SHE _would definitely be a different choice."

"_Bosley_," Kelly and Sabrina said simultaneously, as Abby walked towards the elevator, and briefly noticed the four guests standing near the window.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello," Bosley said back, watching Abby step next to the crime scene tape and holler for McGee.

"We have at least _one_ case to work with these people," Sabrina said. "_That's _our priority."

"She's right," Kelly said. "These are the feds, not the county cops."

They watched as the body of Brian Dempsey was rolled out on a gurney by Mallard and Palmer, and Abby strolled towards the elevator, to talk with McGee.

Tony and Kate's animated conversation had broken up, with Tony joining McGee and Abby while Kate made her way to Gibbs and Ziva.

Ziva then made her way back to her desk, while Gibbs and Kate walked directly towards the Angels.

"We've had another case dropped on us," Gibbs told them. "Agent Todd will lead the investigation into Morton on my behalf, and Agent Yates will assist. You all answer to Agent Todd, and then to Agent Yates, and they report to _ME_."

Gibbs turned heel and walked off towards the back elevator, to go down to autopsy.

"He can be, well, simple and direct," Kate said, apologetically.

"And abrupt," Jill replied.

"And rude," Bosley said.

"He's not a very talkative person by nature," Kate answered, "but when he gives orders, he expects them to be followed."

"So you're heading up the investigation?" Kelly asked.

"Yes," Kate replied. "Agent Yates is Cassie Yates; she's not a member of our team but has worked with us in the past. She's on her way. Follow me."

"When do we _start_?" Sabrina asked. "I know that...thing...came up rather abruptly, but we _are _here to find that Morton guy-"

"I _know_," Kate said. "So let's get started."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"May I ask where Agent Gibbs is?" John Bosley asked Kate Todd, as they, and the Angels, met in the main conference room. "And why are we here?"

"Bosley!" Jill Munroe said. "So many _questions_!"

"_Tsk tsk_," Kelly Garrett teased.

This was one of the first investigations Gibbs had allowed Kate to lead, and she didn't want to blow this one, especially given the Director's interest in the case.

But, she wondered what was it she had done to Gibbs, Jenny, or anyone to deserve the "opportunity" to work with these...people.

Then again, it wasn't Tony working with these people, which meant - even though Kate had noticed him becoming more mature over the past several months - he wouldn't be going ga-ga over the women, and that Gibbs could concentrate on the Dempsey brothers.

"We're waiting on your fellow agent, aren't we?" Sabrina Duncan said.

"Yeah," Kate replied, and she wondered where Agent Cassie Yates was. "I'll call her. Again."

Kate placed the phone call. "...Cassie? Where are you?...we're in the conference room...you have?...you're on your way up?...okay. See you in a few moments."

She hung up. "Agent Yates says she found our guy."

"Morton?" Sabrina said. "Where is he?"

"We'll find out," Kate replied. A few minutes later, Cassie opened the door, laptop in hand. After everyone was introduced, Cassie hooked the laptop up to the main monitor.

"I've been investigating James Dempsey for nine months," Cassie said. "He looks like a frat boy, but acts like a brute."

"How _much_ of a brute?" Kelly asked.

"We've linked him to at least six unsolved homicides," she replied, "and we've known him and his brother to be mules for the South Africans. But, according to this piece of security camera footage, it looks like your case and mine just became the same."

The screen showed the registers at a suburban D.C. convenience mart, and two men buying cigarettes.

"Both of their faces can be clearly seen," Cassie said, fast-forwarding to the two relevant portions of the footage.

"James Dempsey-" Kate said.

"And Michael Morton," Kelly said.

"This all you _got_?" Sabrina asked.

"Right now on those two, yeah," Cassie replied. "Clerk said they left in a pickup, and that Dempsey seemed agitated, and Morton seemed nervous, and that the driver - Dempsey - burned rubber out of the parking lot."

"Where was he going," Sabrina mused.

"Another drug deal?" Jill asked.

"And what is Morton doing with him?" Kate said. "BOLO out on the truck?"

"Yeah, and I'm still waiting - hold that thought. Got something," said Cassie, who checked her email, and saw a message that the truck came back as stolen from Fairfax 14 hours before.

"Still no sign of it," Cassie told the group. "Fairfax and Metro police are looking, though."

"So these guys steal a truck for something that we can only guess about," Sabrina said. "And we know Morton's with the other Dempsey brother-"

"Why, and how long?" Kate said. "And what are they doing together?"

Bosley then stood up. "Why don't we go after them?"

"Go _after_ them?" Kate asked, shocked. "Where would we go? We don't know for certain where they're at. They're on the run, and the police are looking for them. So are we-"

"Well we drive _around_," Bosley said. "We're sitting here doing nothing-"

"_Bosley_," Sabrina said, politely but exasperated. "They're not doing '_nothing_'. You just don't go and drive around hoping to run into them-"

"Bosley has a point," Jill interjected.

"He does?" Kelly replied. "Not that he _never_ does-"

"Thanks Jill!" Bosley replied, cheerfully, his demeanor then turning curt. "...and thanks a _LOT_, Jill, Sabrina!"

"We're not doing anything _here_," Jill said.

"Yes we are," Kelly replied.

"_What_?"

"_Finding_ the guy."

"_How_?"

Kate took her fingers, and - just as she saw Gibbs do a few times to get people's attention - let out a very loud whistle that shut everyone up.

"_WE_ are going to find these guys," Kate yelled, "and by that I mean your team and ours, but we're doing this _OUR_ way. _NCIS_ leads the investigation. We find _leads_, we_ follow up_ on them-"

Bosley held up both hands. "_Sorry_, Agent Todd," he said. "Just trying to help."

Kate glared at him; Sabrina picked up on that.

"We _understand_ that, Agent Todd," she replied. "We're...anxious to find Morton - _some_ of us more than _others_" - looking at Bosley and Jill - "and I'm sure you are as well."

"Then we do this _our_ way," Cassie said. "We don't even know _where_ the truck is. Once we find it-"

The door to the conference room abruptly opened, and Gibbs walked in, upset.

"Not important," he said. "We _know_ where the brother and the Marine are."

_How did that guy know what we were just talking about?_ Sabrina thought.

"Mister Leroy, were you listening in?" Bosley asked, innocently, as Gibbs glared at him.

Kate abruptly stood up, to speak to Gibbs, and keep things on topic. "Gibbs," she said. "You found their truck."

"Found _them_," he said urgently. "They _have_ the _Director_."

"Jenny?" Cassie replied.

"Holding her and her driver for ransom," Gibbs said, walking out the door; the group then heard him yell "_DOWNSTAIRS_!"

Kate and Cassie got up, and motioned for the rest to follow them.

"Bullpen," Kate said, as they made their way out of the conference room down to the squadroom. "And Mr. Bosley. He _strongly_ prefers that you call him _Gibbs_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

With the Angels and Bosley standing next to Kate and Cassie, opposite Tony, McGee and Ziva, Gibbs told the group what he knew.

"James Dempsey has kidnapped the Director," he said, grimly. "Michael Morton is with them and believed to be his accomplice. Dempsey is demanding the return of his brother and the drugs we confiscated; if we _do not_ comply, he says she will _die_."

The group was stunned.

"What are we _going_ to _do_?" Bosley blurted out.

"We make it happen," Gibbs said, bluntly. "We've got two hours...last contact anyone had with Jenny was at the Whitmore Hotel. Driver's not responding. DiNozzo. Go there and see if you can find the driver."

"_On_ it, boss," Tony said, heading to the elevator.

"_McGee_," Gibbs said. "Dempsey used Jenny's phone-"

"Starting a _trace_, boss," McGee replied, heading to his computer.

"Kate," Gibbs said, "find that truck."

"_On_ it, Gibbs," she said.

Gibbs then looked at the Angels. "You four, stay down here," he said. "Yates, up in MTAC with me."

Ziva got out of her seat to talk with Gibbs; a minute later, he and Cassie headed up the stairs, Sabrina and Kelly walked to Kate's desk.

"We're definitely doing something now," Sabrina said. "Anything we can do to help?"

"Stay tight," Kate said, placing a phone call to Metro police. "I'll let you know if we're going out."

Kelly motioned for Sabrina to talk near the windows.

"They're not going to let us go out and you _know_ it," Kelly said.

"They're the _feds_," Sabrina replied. "What do you _want_ to do? Make that guy more mad than he _already_ is?"

"We've got our orders from Charlie," Kelly told her.

"Our 'orders' were to find out what happened to that Morton guy," Sabrina retorted, as Kelly looked around. "NCIS is going to do that for us. We wait for NCIS, for them to bring the guy here."

"Sabrina," Kelly said, "you see Jill or Bosley?"

Sabrina looked around the floor. "No. I don't," she answered. "...you don't think they-"

Kelly felt the cell phone in her purse buzz, and pulled it out.

"A text," Kelly told Sabrina. "'headed to the hotel, mums the word. Jill'...good _grief_! They're going to that hotel!"

"Good _lord_," Sabrina told her. "We talked about not splitting off-"

"Well they _did_," Kelly replied.

"Keep trying to text her," Sabrina said. "If anybody asks, we play dumb. Say they went to the bathroom."

**Whitmore Hotel**

Tony DiNozzo pulled into an empty space two blocks from the hotel and crossed the street; Bosley and Jill pulled a block behind him.

"That's Agent DiNozzo," Jill said. "Got a quarter?"

"A quarter? For what?" Bosley asked.

"The meter."

All Bosley had were nickels and dimes. "I hope we're not going to be here an hour," Bosley said, as he and Jill crossed the street.

"Come _on_, Bosley," Jill said, as she started jogging towards the hotel.

"You're not expecting me to run there-you are. Oh boy," Bosley said, as he started jogging.

A couple of minutes later, he caught up to Jill, somewhat out of breath.

"It's only...it was...only a...couple of blocks...down the street," Bosley said between gasps.

"You really need to get out and exercise more," Jill replied. "Get your cardio up."

"What I want...to do...is to get done whatever it is...we're gonna do and get...back to NCIS before that guy...finds out we're gone," Bosley said, still catching his breath.

"There he is," Jill said, spotting DiNozzo talking to another man, pulling out her own phone and taking pictures; they then saw DiNozzo turn his head, looking in their direction.

"He made us," Jill said.

"Whadya _think_ was gonna happen?" Bosley shot back.

"Come on," Jill replied. "It'll be okay."

"_Okay_?"

"Just watch."

Jill wore her biggest smile as she made her way over towards DiNozzo and the man he was talking with: Jerry Kemper, who ran a limousine business.

"Uh, excuse me," Tony said to Kemper, before turning to Jill and Bosley. "Can I help you?"

"Agent DiNozzo?" she answered. "You remember me? And my fellow investigator?"

"I'm sorry," Tony said, trying to remember if he had seen either of them before. "If you'll excuse me, I'm on a case-"

Then he remembered. _The private eyes from Los Angeles._

_She's one of the girls...and that must be the guy who was with them._

_Blonde. And cute._

"Agent DiNozzo?" Jill said, looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

Tony snapped out of it. "Yeah," he told her. "Yeah...I'm fine...what are you two doing here?"

"Agent DiNozzo," Kemper said to him. "If you don't need me anymore, I've got to get back to work-"

"I _do_ need you," Tony replied.

"Alright," Kemper said. "Are these people with you?"

"Yes we _are_," Bosley interjected. "We are agent investigators."

_Oh Bosley don't screw this up,_ Jill thought.

"We're investigating a case here in D.C.," Jill quickly said. "We're assisting Agent DiNozzo's team."

"Yeah," Tony said, hoping to improvise his way out of whatever jam those P.I.s had just put him in. "Agents Spencer" - pointing to a nervous Bosley - "and Tracy" - pointing to a smiling, bright-eyed Jill - "are with me. Now, can you tell me where I can find a black Town Car with federal plates?"

He was referring to the limo Jenny was last seen in; she used Kemper's service twice each week, with her own personal driver.

"Is the director alright?" Kemper asked, as the four walked along the various limos in his fleet.

"That's classified," Bosley blurted out.

_Bosley shut up,_ Jill thought.

"Something's happened to her," Kemper replied.

"No," Tony said, annoyed at Bosley. "The Director is _peachy_-"

"We don't give out the Director's itinerary for security purposes," said 'Investigator Tracy'. "But she's just fine. We're looking for her keys."

"Her keys?" Kemper said. "_Oh_...well. We're at the car...and it looks like the door's open."

Tony told Kemper and 'Spencer' and 'Tracy' to hold on, as he put on a glove and opened the door, looking around in the cab, and hitting a button that opened the trunk.

Bosley gasped.

"Is this a crime scene?" Kemper said, as Tony and Jill made their way to the trunk.

Inside was Jenny's driver, Stanley, dead.

"It is _now_," Tony said.

**Navy Yard**

Tony and Jill walked into the building, with Bosley following a few paces behind.

"Good _thinking_ back there," Tony said, "telling the guy about the keys. Took the words out of my mouth."

"We were thinking the same thing," Jill replied. "You know, you're a smart guy."

"I am...oh yeah," Tony said, putting on an air of modesty, while more smitten with Jill than he cared to let on at the moment.

He, Jill and Bosley boarded the elevator, and moments later Tony hit the kill switch.

"What's going _on_?" Bosley asked, feeling the elevator come to a stop and seeing the lights dim.

"Look," Tony said. "_Both_ of you. The boss tells you to _stay_ _put_. You _stay_ _put_-"

"We were following a lead," Jill replied.

"_What_ lead?" Tony asked, as neither Jill nor Bosley responded. "Look, if we're going to work together, you've got to be straight up with me-"

"_You_ were the lead," Jill said. "I wanted to know why you were at that hotel. Your team's not exactly being forthcoming with information, and Bosley and I, and Sabrina and Kelly, do have someone to answer to."

"The boss is-" Tony said, before Bosley cut him off.

"Your 'boss' is holding us at arm's length," he told Tony. "He doesn't want us around, he doesn't care that we're trying to find out what happened to our client's daughter-"

"Wait a _damn_ second," Tony shot back. "He may not like working with outsiders, he may be annoyed at you being here, but don't suggest for a second he doesn't care about the del Prado's daughter."

"Then let us help you," Jill said.

"Not my call," Tony said, flipping the switch that reactivated the elevator, "but I'll _talk_ to him."

"I'd appreciate it, Senior Field Agent DiNozzo," Jill purred.

The elevator stopped at the third floor, and Tony, Jill and Bosley saw Gibbs standing in front, flanked by Kate, Sabrina and Kelly.

"_DiNozzo_," Gibbs said.

"Boss, I can explain-" Tony started to say, before shutting up after seeing Gibbs' glare.

"Good _work_, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied, smirking.

"Agent Gibbs-" Jill.

"My agency, my rules, my case," Gibbs said, looking at Jill and Bosley, then Sabrina and Kelly. "My team's _lead_...you assist."

The Angels and Bosley watched Gibbs, Kate and Tony walked towards the bullpen, then saw Gibbs stop and turn around.

"You _coming_ or not?" he yelled.

"_Yes boss_!" Bosley yelled back, as Sabrina, Kelly and Jill smiled, Kate rolled her eyes and Tony checked out the Angels.

Gibbs gave him a head slap.

"Eyes on the _case_, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, turning past Kate's desk and walking to the monitor.

"_Yes_ boss!" he said.

"You okay, Agent DiNozzo?" Jill whispered, patting the back of Tony's head. "There _there_."


End file.
